Generator Rex
Generator Rex is an American animated television series for Cartoon Network and is created by Man of Action. John Fang of Cartoon Network Studios serves as supervising director. It is based on the comic M. Rex, published by Image Comics in 1999. Plot The series follows a young, amnesic teenager named Rex who fights with an organization called Providence, whose sole purpose is to deal with an E.V.O. war caused by the Nanite Event. To stop this war, Rex must unlock the secrets of his past with the help of his friends and teammates. Episodes Cast Principal cast * Troy Baker - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Agent Weaver, Roswell * Grey DeLisle - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Zag RS, Girl E.V.O, Co-Pilot, Rhodes, Diane Farah, Isabella, Violeta Salazar * John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha, Skalamander, Architect, Jungle Cat E.V.O., Pete Volkov, Robo-Bobo Haha, Two-Headed E.V.O. (Michael), Hunter Cain (2nd Time), Dark Figure, Rath, Providence Agent, Huckster, Vostok * Wally Kurth - Agent Six, Captain Calan * Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar * Tara Sands - Circe * Fred Savage - Noah Nixon * Freddy Rodriguez - Dr. Caesar Salazar * J.K. Simmons - White Knight * Hynden Walch - Breach Crew Director(s) *Rick Morales *Chris Graham *Sam Montes *Seung-Hyun Oh Supervising Producer *John Fang Producer *Ryan Slater Art Director *Nollan Obena Writer(s) *Rob Hoegee *Paul Giacoppo *Scott Sonneborn *Tad Stones *Alexx Van Dyne *Marsha F. Griffin *Eugene Son *Man of Action Original Music Composer *Kevin Manthei Casting Director *Collette Sunderman Art Department *Pakin Liptawat - Background Designer *Art Morales - Background Designer *Eric Lloyd Brown - Prop Designer *Nora Murphy-Breden - Background Painter *Chu-Hui Song - Background Painter *Mike Inman - Background Painter *Sam Montes - Storyboard Artist *Fred Reyes - Storyboard Artist *Kirk Van Womer - Storyboard Artist *Arthur Nichols - Storyboard Artist Sound Department *Robert Crew - Foley Recording Mixer *Collette Sunderman - Recording Director *Robert Serda *Timothy J. Borquez *Eric Freeman *Tom Syslo Animation Department *Walter Gatus - Character Designer *Jose Lopez - Character Designer *Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Ltd. - Animation Production Series Film Editor *Jhoanne Reyes *Peter Tomaszewicz Music Department *Jimmy Schafer - Electric Guitar/ Bass/ Musician/ Etc. *Piper Manthei - Composer: Additional Music Other Crew *Donna Lau - credits *Brian E.S. Jones - Current Series Executive *Matthew Long - Production Assistant Appearances in other media Rex was shown in Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary poster/wallpaper/mural. Rex made a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where he appeared as one of the Cartoon Network heroes that were summoned and defeated by the episode's main antagonist, Strike. Video game Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, a video game based on the series, was released on November 1st, 2011 for Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Playstation 3, Xbox 360. Awards Emmy Awards Won in 2010 for the episode "The Day That Everything Changed". *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation ' - Nora Murphy-Breden (background painter) *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation' - Chu-Hui Song (background painter) References *Generator Rex's Internet Database (IMDb) *Generator Rex's Annecy website Category:Generator Rex Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2010 television series debuts Category:Ended series Category:Boomerang Category:2013 television series endings Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014